


Caged Sex

by Highkiller777



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, M/M, Mpreg, No Plot, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Pregnant sex in the glass cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged Sex

Thor hastily made his way to the room where Odin kept Loki bound in a glass cage, made special to keep his brother from escaping and from using much of his magic. Even when they all knew he wouldn’t be any harm in his condition, he always became docile when he was with child. Hogan joked that perhaps Thor should always keep him pregnant. They laughed but knew it would be cruel to do such a thing.

Thor dared not speak of such a joke to said man, for he would think it a marvelous idea. He made a mental note to search for more information regarding Frost Giants and reproducing. From his experience Loki loved being pregnant or caring for a new child.

He walked past the guards and removed his cloak before making his presence known to his brother and lover. “Brother I have come bringing food and the books you wished fo-” He stopped dead in his track, a flush tinting his cheeks and blood rushing to his groin.

Loki was lost in himself, fingers delved deep into his anus and making many lewd sounds, his hole glistened from the lotion and, from Thors’ perspective, how long he must have been doing this. Heat pooled in his belly as he swallowed and tried to catch his breath. 

The other seemed to finally catch on to his audience and whimpered as he pulled his fingers free and switched positions so Thor could get a full view of him, his distended stomach, filled with their child, only barely concealing his erection. Bringing up his other hand he beckoned his lover inside, which Thor gladly rushed inside, closing the door and placing the food on a nearby table before rushing over and kissing him deeply.

Loki cursed under his breathe for his lack of magic to spell away Thor’s armor and clothing. Pulling at it and ripping what he could off the bigger male and tossing it to the floor. Gasping when he felt Thor re-position him and enter him, tossing his head back and nearly screaming from the feeling of being filled finally.

Thor thrusting quickly into the willing body beneath his and licking his neck, he could tell Loki would not last much longer, he moved his hand down giving the bulge a caress before grasping him in his hand and stroking in time with the powerful thrusts. Loki howled as this pushed him over the edge, his passage squeezing the others cock as he thrust a few more times before finally finding his release. 

They stayed like this for a moment before Loki gently pushed the other off him and grabbed a cloth to clean himself with, Thor taking it and doing it for him when he saw the other flinch from trying to reach with such a large stomach to only make things harder. Once they both was cleaned enough Thor sat next to the bed and stroked his unkept hair.

**Author's Note:**

> For Erika<3  
> Miss you dear!


End file.
